Promesa
by K. Berceuse
Summary: Tantos recuerdos en un sólo lugar, tantas vivencias que vuelven sólo por una fragancia... ¿Habían elegido la mejor opción?


**Acto Único**

* * *

 ** _D_** _ibujo r ealizado por: **Julietta Suzuki** [Manga Oficial]_

* * *

\- Los médicos no le dan más de una semana de vida. Lo sentimos profundamente.

La mujer que se encontraba en frente de él no hizo ningún gesto cuando escuchó la respuesta del médico que la había tratado por más de 20 años. Era como si el tiempo la hubiese congelado evitando que fuese dañada por una noticia tan dolorosa. Su apacible y delicado rostro, completo de líneas curvas que reflejaban cuanto había vivido le daba un toque nostálgico, casi mágico, que sólo se conseguía con una vida llena de gratas experiencias. Levantó su rostro con un suave movimiento, planificado y elegante, viéndolo directamente a los ojos. Ojos llenos de emociones, recuerdos, sueños y esperanza… Un brillo otorgado como bendición por la experiencia, no estaba asustada ni mucho menos preocupada. Parecía que esperaba esa noticia desde hace mucho tiempo, recibiéndola con cariño. Agradeció todo lo que había hecho por ella, deseándole un futuro próspero de buenos deseos y desapareció cuando la puerta fue cerrada.

El rumbo al que se dirigía era sólo uno. Mientras iba caminando por la ciudad pudo sentir como los recuerdos emergían desde lo profundo de su corazón, la edad ciertamente le hacía olvidar muchas cosas tanto triviales como importantes… Sin embargo, los recuerdos de su juventud revivieron tan fuertemente con los olores de los árboles de cerezo, el sonido de la brisa que recorría su cuerpo, que podía sentirlos como si los estuviese viviendo otra vez. Las voces de sus seres amados, el agradable olor de las delicias que pudo disgustar. Eran tantas sensaciones juntas que se oprimió su pecho tan fuerte que sintió ganas de llorar. Era feliz por aquellos recuerdos… Era feliz por todo lo que había creado junto a él.

 _¿Viviremos juntos después de esto no es así?_

 _Para toda la vida._

Luego de la preparatoria… Fue tan difícil para ellos encontrar una vocación. Pero hicieron su mejor esfuerzo para seguir su rumbo adecuado. ¿Que podía salir mal si estaban juntos? Incluso cuando caían se seguían apoyando. Incluso cuando él ya no tenía las capacidades que le facilitaban las labores más mundanas.

 _¿Te sientes bien?_

 _Si… Sólo estoy cansado… Jamás había pensado que me agotaría tan fácilmente. Es difícil._

 _¿Te arrepientes?_

 _Nunca._

Estaba segura de que nunca fue capaz de entender el cambio que significó para él… Tener que renunciar a todo lo que conocía para estar a su lado. Sólo para poder vivir como siempre lo quiso… Junto a ella como iguales.

Pasaron por tantas cosas por primera vez. Su primer hogar, sus primeras preocupaciones, sus primeros momentos juntos como una familia que formaron poco a poco. Fue tan difícil para ambos cuidar a una tercera persona cuando ninguno de los dos tenía una sólida referencia de cómo ser padres. Pero no lo hicieron mal, se sentían orgullosos por como lo habían hecho. Todos esos recuerdos se veían tan lejanos ahora, daría todo para poder rebobinar cuando todo tenía un color diferente, seguiría eligiendo las mismas elecciones, incluso las erróneas.

Llegó a su destino, una casa rústica y bastante amplia para recibir a las visitas más particulares posibles. Al entrar se podía percibir una agradable fragancia y ruidos por todos lados. Una casa llena de vida.

\- Bienvenida. ¿Cómo te fue, mamá? - Una mujer adulta de cabellos plateados le recibió con una amplia sonrisa -

\- He regresado. No había nada nuevo, ¿hay visitas? - Preguntó curiosa -

\- Si…

Dejó sus cosas y se dirigió a la habitación que ansiaba entrar. Tenía que conocerlo de nuevo. Presentarse ante el amor de su vida. En el pasillo pudo ver a un hombre de cabellos oscuros salir de la habitación, un adulto hecho y derecho vestido de negro con una sonrisa de par en par. Al verla le saludo con su particular gentileza.

\- ¿Le sigues contando historias sobre sus hazañas? - Preguntó con cariño hacia aquel hombre, los años no pasaban en su rostro. Era de esperarse de una persona cuya naturaleza no era propia de lo que aparentaba ser.-

\- Sólo repito lo que él me contaba de pequeño.- Respondió tratando de esconder su real interés - Siempre le repito la misma historia, creo que lo dejaré. - Las mismas palabras de todos los días, aun cuando dijese que le fastidiaba contar lo mismo una y otra vez, jamás dejaba de venir - Bien. Nos vemos.

\- Ten cuidado en el camino. Akura.

Lo vio bajar las escaleras tratando de no mostrar una sonrisa en su rostro. Un gesto bastante adorable… Pensó.

Entró a la habitación y lo vio… Un hombre de muy avanzada edad de cabellos tan plateados como la luna, caían en cascada sobre su cuerpo delgado, frágil y débil que se encontraba sentado mientras se permitía ser acariciado por la brisa que entraba en un gran ventanal. Llevaba un kimono de azul muy suave y un haori de hermosos colores protegía su cuerpo de piel tan blanca y tersa como la nieve. Sus ojos no dejaban de ser hermosos, profundos y atractivos… Pero solo quedaba su belleza, aquellos orbes lavanda ya no tenían ningún otro uso. El tiempo no tuvo piedad en ellos… Ni tampoco en sus recuerdos. Cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse se asustó, sin entender por qué se encontraba con tanta oscuridad a su alrededor. La mujer se acercó a él lentamente hasta quedar de rodillas junto a él. Tomó su mano con dulzura, como si fuese a romperse en cualquier momento, y permitió que acariciara su rostro. Sintió como aquellas manos que tanto amaba la estudiaban, la conocían por primera vez como todos los días. Las yemas de sus dedos se sentían suaves pero firmes… Luego de un momento su rostro fue tomado con ambas manos con la firmeza que esperaba.

\- _Nanami…_ \- Su voz fue suave… Casi desesperada. Ella amaba cuando recordaba su nombre. Sin embargo solo eso podía hacer, ya no quedaban memorias en él. Sólo un nombre que él se aferraba con fuerza. ¿Cuán profundo había llegado al corazón de aquel hombre? -

\- ¿Mori te vino a contar las historias del demonio zorro? - Preguntó mientras tomaba su mano, otorgándole un tierno beso en su palma. Él sonrió con un encanto que para ella fue hermoso -

\- ¿También te gustan?

\- Son mis favoritas. ¿Quieres contármelas?

Se acomodó en su regazo para que el hombre se dedicara a acariciar su larga melena, mientras narraba lo mejor que podía la historia que aquel sujeto le contaba con tanta alegría. Como si en cualquier momento el fuera a formar parte de esta. Ella escuchaba atenta cada palabra que repetía todos los días y nunca se aburría. Probablemente porque más que escuchar la historia, disfrutaba escuchar su voz. No le importaba si ya no recordaba. Al final de la jornada él siempre se enamoraba de ella, pidiéndole que se casara con ella. Amaba ver el rostro envuelto en lágrimas de su amado cuando le decía que era su esposa desde hace más de 60 años. Cuando estaba por terminar uno de los relatos levantó la vista, viendo por un segundo una mariposa azul que se colaba por el cabello de Tomoe, desapareciendo en el aire. Se sintió nostálgico. Ya no quedaba mucho tiempo para él tampoco.

\- Dime Tomoe… Si pudieses elegir una vida nueva, ¿qué sería? - Tan rápido como dijo aquellas palabras se arrepintió, recordándose a sí misma que no permitiría a su amado verlo triste nuevamente. Sin embargo lo vio serio, ¿estaba pensando en responder? -

\- ¿Puedo elegir lo que sea? - Aquello le sorprendió, se veía tan lindo pensándolo con detenimiento -

\- Claro, lo que quieras. ¿Tal vez te gustaría ser el demonio zorro de las historias? -Preguntó con dulzura -

\- No…

\- ¿Entonces te gustaría viajar a donde quieras?

\- No me importa lo que sea mientras pueda verte. ¿Estaría bien?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Mientras pueda seguir hablando contigo… Siento que podría ser cualquier cosa.

¿Estaba escuchando bien? Sus palabras retumbaron el corazón de la castaña con fuerza. Haciéndola llorar después de mucho tiempo. Aun cuando no sabía quién era ella ni tampoco recordaba su rostro… Tomoe aun deseaba estar a su lado. Era demasiado para su frágil corazón, tanto que dolió.

\- Sé que es repentino…. Pero me gustaría permanecer a tu lado todo el tiempo que pueda… Te…. ¿Te casarías conmigo? ¿Incluso después de ahora?

\- Por supuesto…. - Susurró tratando de que no se percatara de su estado, tomando su rostro para posar sus labios con los de él. Un beso frágil y efímero, pero lleno de emociones. El sonrió también. Había sido correspondido- Apresúrate y atrápame incluso después de ahora. Para estar juntos por siempre.

 _Por siempre._

* * *

 _Me encontré con el capitulo Remember me de Hora de Aventura y me dio feels porque el manga va a finalizar y anghsghs eso. Chao._


End file.
